


Show Yourselves!

by shortforpencil



Series: Ninja Turtles (20XX) - Season 1 [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mild Blood, Mugging, Needles, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortforpencil/pseuds/shortforpencil
Summary: Four mutant brothers defend NYC from the shadows, unknown to the outside world. Things begin getting hectic when new information behind an organization that would've otherwise gone undetected arises, a new human meets the turtles, and things from recurring dreams start having some actual meaning in the real world.





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! This is a new TMNT canon that I'm developing. It's a blend of a lot of things. This is also my first time using AO3 (not my first time writing fics) so I'm still figuring this out. Enjoy!

The sounds of New York City fill the air: the car honking, the clamor of civilians, the occasional dog barking. But up on the roof tops, there’s less noise, save for four sets of feet rushing along asphalt and the occasional bubble of laughter because being up there and running along without a care in the world is so freeing.

Well, there’s some care.

The one in blue, Leo, is ahead of the group, leading them along as he does. But he stops when he hears something odd. He pauses at the edge of one of the roofs, crouching down to get a better look and motioning for the others to do the same.

There’s a mugging in the alleyway below. Finally, after an hour of mindless patrolling, they might see some action.

The mugger brandishes a switchblade, approaching a tourist couple, free hand gesturing for the two to give up their possessions.

“Hand over the goods and no one gets hurt,” he growls.  
“See, Todd? I told you, ‘let's _not_ go through the shady back alley at 10pm,’ and now look what's happening,” one of the tourists huffs, glaring at his other.  
“My phone said it was a shortcut!” Todd exaggeratedly shrugs.  
“Shut up about your—” “Hand over the phone too.”

Leo nods to his brothers and they all leap down the fire escape, landing gently in a puddle below. It’s the clamor followed by the splash that alerts the humans to the presence of four humanoid figures.

“The only thing anyone's gonna be handing to you is your butt on a silver platter,” Raph says.  
“That wasn't that good of a one-liner...” Donnie grumbles.  
“I thought it was pretty good!” Mikey beams up at Raph.  
“Priorities, guys,” Leo glances back at them, sighing.

The mugger makes a grab for the shopping bags and this doesn’t go unnoticed. He freezes at the sound of sharp blades – katanas – being drawn and unsheathed. The street lights glint of the cool steel.

“ _Don’t._ ” That’s the only warning Leo gives.

“Are those swords for real—” Todd barely is able to get his question out before getting rushed out the alley by his partner.

With less humans around, the four step out of the shadows. They’re turtles, humanoid turtles, and the mugger is at a loss for coherent words. He stammers, before finally getting something out.

“What _are_ you?”

Leo adds a slight glare to his otherwise neutral expression. He points the business end of one of his swords at the mugger.

“An answer or you in one piece, your choice.”

The human is quick to make up his mind, high-tailing it out of the alley, carelessly dropping his switchblade on his way out. Swords are sheathed and the turtles begin their ascent up the fire escape, back to the rooftops.

Donnie lingers for a moment, grabbing, closing, and pocketing the knife before rejoining his brothers.

“Well _that_ was boring,” Mikey whines.  
“Y'went too easy on 'im,” Raph chimes in.  
“Of course, says the guy who talks with his fists. If you can talk—” Leo is interrupted by Donnie.  
“You intimidated.”  
“— _talk_ instead of fighting, that's a good idea. Donnie, talking was involved.”

Leo squints at Donnie, who relents with a sigh.

“Was it a good idea to let him see us?” Donnie muses.  
“Ha! Who's gonna believe the guy?” Mikey reassures.  
“Eh, point.”


	2. Scene 2

The turtles enter the lair, ascending from the stairs in the middle. After waving each other off, the four of them go their separate ways for the rest of the night. Mikey rushes over to the arcade machine, another futile attempt to beat the high score, no doubt. Raph heads over to the dojo to do some more sets; despite Donnie’s insistence that exercise isn’t good to do right before bed, he does it anyway. Leo goes to his room to meditate.

Donnie turns to go to his lab, but pauses. There’s the soft sound of snoring coming from the couch.

Casey. Of course.

The purple-clad terrapin sighs exaggeratedly and walks over to the couch, leaning over the back of it, resting his head on folded arms on top of the couch.

“Casey.”

Nothing.

“Casey!”

Still, nothing.

“Casey Jones if you don't wake up I will personally drag you out of here and into your apartment.”

The only response is more snoring, which doesn’t really suffice. Donnie moves around to the other side of the couch, preparing to fulfill that light threat.

“Can't say I didn't warn you. Up you go.”

When Casey’s moved, strong hands gripping him to hoist him up, he finally awakens.

“What—” “Good evening, sleeping beauty. You have class tomorrow, you can't stay here, _get out_.”

Casey huffs, “Alright, put me down first.”

Donnie’s eyes alight with mischievous intent and the human, who is partially off the couch, gets unceremoniously dumped, sliding off the couch and onto the hard floor. Casey’s unamused look is met with a _very_ amused chirp-laugh. Donnie sticks out an arm to help Casey up.

“Haha-larious.” Casey eventually devolves into small laughter.

He grasps the hand and gets to his feet, dusting himself off. He then heads for the stairs, still chuckling.

“Text me when you get home and make sure to get some _actual_ sleep,” Donnie calls after him.  
“Sure thing, _mom_ ,” Casey replies.  
“I mean it!”

The chuckle becomes a full-on laugh, echoing out of the stairwell. Donnie sighs, shakes his head, and then heads to his lab.


	3. Scene 3

The main light in Leo’s room – which is more of a large stall, as all of their rooms are – is off, the only light coming from a soft lamp on a shelf and the light from under the curtain that serves as a sort of door.

Wisps of smoke trail from the stick of incense he has burning. The box said it smelled like “cool water”. It smells like _something_ alright.

_Buzz. Buzz. Bu– Buzz._

“Mmn.”

_Buzz._

Blue eyes snap open and cast a glance to the floor where his phone sat, light blinking, vibrating whenever it got a message. And it was definitely getting messages, a lot of them. He sighed, resigning to the fate of not being able to meditate right now and turned it on. He blinked from the comparatively bright light and quickly lowered the brightness.

The group chat. Yeah, that would explain it.

`L: I was meditating. What's going on?`  
`A: Oh, hey, Leo! I was just telling the guys about my friend Irma.`  
`D: She seems interesting, but is it really worth it to let another human know about us?`  
`C: Hey, what about us?`  
`D: Go. To. Sleep. You have a test tomorrow, Case.`  
`C: Make me :P`  
`D: I will not hesitate to chloroform you.`  
`R: Ease up, D.`  
`M: What's chloroform?`  
`L: Nothing you need to worry about. Just caught up, I don't think it's necessary to let another human know about us. You two are plenty.`  
`A: She's really nice and she's my best friend.`  
`M: I thought *I* was your best friend!`  
`R: You can have more than one best friend, shellbrain.`  
`L: I'm sure she's nice, but I'm putting safety first. Sorry. I'm going back to meditating, call me if you need me.`

Leo sets his phone to “Do Not Disturb” and resumes meditation. No buzzing, no blinking light, no worries. He’d deal with it later.


	4. Scene 4

Metal halls. That’s the first thing Leo sees. There are humans here, but he feels like he can’t move to hide.

They pass right through him. He’s not here, this isn’t—

_Stay with it._

After a few more moments, he forces himself to walk. Eventually, he’s able to easily move. He gets to a room – there’s no entrance – and there’s a glass wall that allows him to look inside. There’s cots inside, small ones, like the ones used for human babies.

Those weren’t humans in there.

In each crib there was a turtle, each about half the size of a human infant. They were in a fitful sleep, threatening to tug loose the IVs connected their scaly skin.

Leo touches a scar on the back of his hand.

He can’t make out the words and numbers, they keep shifting at every glance. But he makes out the colors. Blue. Purple. Red. Orange.

There’s footsteps and he looks up. His heart sinks and his eyes widen when he sees who’s coming. Agent Bishop, accompanying a scientist. They don’t notice him.

“So, these are the freaks?” Bishop scowled from behind his shades.  
“The _subjects_ , Bishop,” the scientist clarified.  
“They look like freaks to me.”

_Says the monster._

Leo tries to get a good look at the name on the scientist’s keycard. Something, anything, he needs to get information from this. He hopes he’ll remember it.

Stockman.

And then he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some minor continuity edits! (4-17-2019)


	5. Scene 5

**_BRIIIIING!_ **

Casey leans against the locker next to April’s, becoming visible when she shuts her own locker.

“How was your test?” April shifts her textbooks in her arms, not looking at Casey quite yet.  
“Pretty sure I’m sailing the high Cs,” Casey grinned.  
“Donnie helped you study for it, so you better have gotten something better than that.”  
“One can certainly hope.”  
“ _Casey—_ "

April is interrupted by Irma rushing up to greet her.

“Hi hi hi April! ...And Casey,” she beams at April, but her expression falters when she spots Casey.

Casey rolls his eyes and gives a short wave.

“What’s up?” April returns the gesture with a small smile.  
“You hear about that assembly?” Irma questions.  
“Yeah, something about TCRI?”  
“Mhm! You’re allowed to skip this next period to attend it if you want, or at least that’s what I heard. I brought my resume, maybe they have internship positions?”

Casey didn’t bother sticking around to hear the rest of the conversation, heading to the gymnasium at the first sign that he wouldn’t get marked absent from class for attending it. He was sure April was going to attend too, since Irma was. When he enters the gym, he tenses. Standing near where some of the AV students were doing last minute set up for the assembly was Agent Bishop. He averts his gaze and thanks his lucky stars he had the sense to wear a mask in all of his past encounters with the man.

Once he finds a seat on the bleachers, he whips out his phone to take a picture of Bishop. Then, he sends it to Donnie.

`C: [IMAGE ATTACHMENT]`  
`D: . . .`  
`D: Where did you take this picture? What’s going on?`  
`C: School. TCRI’s holding an assembly`  
`D: Keep me posted. I’m letting the others know.`  
`D: Stay safe.`

He nods, though it’s not like Donnie can see that. About a minute later, April joins up with him. He notices that she’s noticed Bishop.

“Is that—” “Yeah.” Casey’s speaking in a whisper and trying not to stare at the man.  
“What’s he doing?” April’s visibly worried.  
“No clue. D’s working on figuring this out.”  
“I’m gonna record this.”  
“Good idea.”

“What’re you guys whispering about?”

Casey yelps in surprise, falling out of his seat. April winces when he lands in a heap on the bleacher seat level just below theirs. It’s just Irma, who managed to sneak up on the two of them. Casey grumbles and gets up, sitting back in his seat.

“Uh, we’re just… trying to figure out who all from TCRI is here! It’s certainly an interesting line-up,” April lies.  
“Ooooh, gotcha,” Irma nods, not at all understanding what they’re doing.

There’s a pause. Casey and April can’t exactly talk while Irma’s in earshot and can’t text while she’s behind them. Then, Irma pipes up, and what she says and does stuns the two of them.

“Oh, hey! Is that John? Hey, guys, look! I think that’s John!” Irma’s pointing to Bishop.

While she’s distracted, April and Casey exchange shrugs and looks of confusion. Neither of them know if Irma’s gone nuts or if there’s something more going on, but it’s not like they can ask, as the presentation has begun. April quickly and secretly gets her phone out to record it.

A frail, nerdy looking man is at the podium. He attempts to talk, only for feedback to ring through the speakers, causing nearly everyone present to recoil at the sharp ring.

“Uhm… ahem. I am Dr. Baxter Stockman, I’m with the Techno Cosmic Research Institute, otherwise known as TCRI. I’m here today to tell you all about the wonderful work that TCRI has done and the opportunities you all have with TCRI before and after your graduation. TCRI is a company dedicated to uncovering the mysteries of the universe, deciphering alien transmissions, and understanding alien technology. We're also studying the oddities present on our own planet. If we can understand this, we can better protect ourselves. To put it simply, we do everything NASA can't. Hehe...”

No one seems to react to the half-hearted joke.

“...Ahem. TCRI is holding volunteer programs for students and graduates. It'll look great on your college admissions and resume! Yes, yes, this is all fine and dandy… please, watch this video, it will explain far more about TCRI than I can.”

The lights dims and it becomes far more difficult for Casey to keep an eye on Bishop like he had been doing this entire time. A video starts up on the projector and it says essentially the same as what Dr. Stockman had been going on about, now with footage of the facility.

The presentation wraps up shortly after the video concludes. Irma races up with her resume and Casey holds April back from attempting to hold Irma back. He gives her a small headshake, silently telling her to not get involved, despite the danger Irma’s unknowingly getting herself into.

With the extra time available before their next class, they leave the gym. A few minutes later, they’re in a video call with Donnie.

“Okay, I found the video online. This is some sort of... recruitment video,” Donnie remarks.  
“Yeah, if you wanna get edgy about it. It’s an ad, D,” Casey scoffs.  
“From the information I was supplied it seems like they were recruiting, excuse me—” “Don! Casey! Not the time!”

The both of them apologize to April at once.

There’s footsteps followed by Leo moving into the frame, though he’s only partially visible. He freezes as he sees Donnie’s monitor.

“Pause that. Go back a few frames,” Leo orders.  
“Uh... sure? Did you see something?” Don does as he’s told, but he’s confused.

Leo tenses. There’s something familiar about the testing room he’s seeing, but the frame is blurry. He doesn’t know why he remembers it.

“This feels familiar.”

It’s not Leo that says that, but Donnie. A few clicks later and the frame’s saved.

Footsteps come from down the hall and April hangs up in a hurry. It’s Irma— it’s not just Irma.

“Hey guys! Why’d you run off? I want you to meet John!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, cliffhanger after a while of not updating, but it was either this or wait even longer to post. Lemme know if you guys like this!


	6. Scene 6

There’s no escape. There’s nowhere and no time to run or to hide. April and Casey share the collective thought of, _“Oh god, what if he recognizes us?”_

“Ahem. I am John Bishop, Irma’s godfather. She’s mentioned you two. April, her friend, and Casey, April’s friend. It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

They both let out a breath they didn’t know they had been holding. Okay, this is going better than either of them had expected.

“Uh, yeah, hi. I’m April, that’s Casey,” April nodded.  
“Relax, kid. I’m not gonna hurt you. I have no reason to,” Bishop comments.  
“Gee, like that’s not ominous or anything,” Casey mutters.

Bishop cast a brief look to Casey, before looking back to April. It’s very clear he doesn’t know who either of them are. Good thing April never fought Bishop and Casey wore a mask.

“Oh geez, I totally gotta get something done before class. Mrs. Goldman asked me to pick up a book from the library and— yeah, I gotta go! See ya!” Irma fumbles, before running off.

Somehow, the fact that Bishop doesn’t seem to recognize them isn’t helping.

“So… you like turtles?” Bishop attempts some small talk, noticing the turtle charm on April’s phone, which stuck out of her pocket.  
“Uh, yeah! They’re a popular animal that isn’t the usual cat and dog. They’re cute,” April replies.  
“I used to have some pet turtles. They... went missing. A shame, I miss playing with them.”  
“Oh? What kind?”  
“Four eastern painted turtles. They were siblings, I believe.”

*The* turtles are that species. Everything in April is screaming at her to get out, get away from the man that wants to capture and likely hurt her friends. But she doesn’t know how to bail. Casey, on the other hand, has a significant lack of tact, but a skill in making stuff up on the spot.

“April, didn’t you wanna squeeze in some tutoring where you could to make up for that night I had to cancel?” Casey says, y’know, like a liar.  
“Huh? …Oh! Right, you’re right. Now would definitely be a good time for that,” April nods.  
“Gotta go, Bishop. See ya around.”

Casey puts a protective arm around April’s shoulder and the two walk off.

Bishop lingers, at least until the two vanish around a corner. He pulls out a phone and opens a file of images. His gaze lingers on a series of pictures taken of Casey, in full gear.

“I suppose I will be seeing you around, Jones. I suppose I will.”


	7. Scene 7

It’s after school and Casey’s waiting impatiently by the front doors of the school to walk with April to the lair for training. His phone buzzes, so he checks it. Finally, an update from April—

`A: I can’t find Irma and she’s not responding to her phone. The last thing she told me was she was going to a follow-up thing with TCRI.`   
`C: I’m sure Bishop’s gonna protect her or whatever. I dunno what godfathers do other than mafia things.`   
`A: I have my doubts. I’m gonna investigate the gym. I already told the guys, they’re en route.`   
`C: I’ll mask up if you’re really that worried.`   
`A: Thanks for not making me ask ;}`

The things he does for her. He sighs, pockets his phone, and heads inside to get changed. As he suits up, April finds where Irma is. Girl’s locker room. Huh. Good thing Casey had decided to get changed in the boy’s locker room.

When Casey enters, his expression turns into a scowl. Irma was clearly unconscious, Baxter taking a blood sample from her. For what reason, he didn’t know, and at this point, he didn’t care.

“Hey, I thought this was the _girl’s_ locker room. Not sure what a bunch of full-grown men are doing in here with a teenage girl. That’s just creepy,” Casey quips after entering, “Then again, I shouldn’t be in here either.”

Bishop stands between Casey and the scene behind him. The masked vigilante took out a bat, shorter range for closer quarters and runs at the suited man.

“ ** _Goongala!_** ”

Outside the locker room, April’s on the phone with the turtles.

“Casey’s already fighting without us? Dammit!” Raph grumbles in the distance.  
“There’s civilians still at school, right? We can enter through the vents,” Leo muses.  
“It’s Friday, not many people are still here. Just hurry.” April’s worry increases with every noise from the other room.  
“We’re a block away. Hang tight,” Leo states, ending the call.

Back in the locker room, Casey’s nearly thrown into a locker, using his bat to try and keep Bishop off him. A quick knee to Bishop’s gut gives enough of an opening to get out of the hold. Casey goes for the swing, Bishop ducks to deliver a sweeping kick, knocking him down. The back of his head knocks against a bench, ow.

For a moment, Casey thinks he’s blacked out as the room goes completely dark. There’s a shuffling noise that confirms that no, the lights have just gone out. He smirks, knowing his back-up’s just arrived.

When the lights come back on, Baxter Stockman’s pinned against a wall with a katana blade mere millimeters from his throat. Leo wouldn’t dare to take a life, but Stockman doesn’t know this. Donnie’s attending to Irma, removing the needle from her arm and taking the supplies in preparation to get all of her out. Raph and Mikey are helping Casey deal with Bishop, aiming to play distraction long enough for the others to do what they need to.

“Wh— It’s _you!_ ” Baxter gapes.

The memory of the ID card flashes in Leo’s mind. Stockman. Leo’s blank eyes narrow and the sword is unmoving.

“I hadn’t believed Agent Bishop’s reports of you all still existing. When you went missing, I thought— well, nevermind what I thought. You all need to come back to the lab immediately, your testing still isn’t completed. Though I suppose I don’t need the control— yipe!” Baxter flinches as a stray shuriken embeds itself in the wall near his head.  
“Keep dreaming,” Leo hisses.

Donnie chirps to get the attention of the others when he gets Irma into his arms to be carried out. Leo pulls the sword away, not breaking eye contact. The lights go out again momentarily.

This time, when they come back on, only Bishop and Baxter remain.


End file.
